


Waking Up

by Lastly



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kalikke wakes up one morning to a surprise.
Relationships: The Baroness/Kanerah (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Kudos: 6





	Waking Up

Kalikke slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms up over her head with a big yawn. She was feeling completely refreshed and couldn't think of the last time she had slept that well. She gazed over at the window that was kept mostly closed but still let a little bit of the morning light leak into the room she and Kanerah shared. Kanerah had been the one in this plane last night and it seemed she had left a bit of a mess for some reason; a pair of pants draped across a chair, a scarf hanging from the curtain rod above the window, a blouse discarded on the floor. It was uncommon, but not completely unheard of, for Kanerah to make a bit of a mess. Kalikke didn't mind, though. Starting the day with a bit of cleaning up after her sister was almost meditative for her. As long as it wasn't _too_ messy.

She started to climb out of the bed until her hand unexpectedly bumped into something fleshy and soft next to her. She turned and looked, a quizzical expression on her face, and was startled by what she saw. 

_"Baroness!?"_ Kalikke called out, too surprised to think to keep her voice down since the other woman seemed to still be asleep. The Baroness stirred and rubbed her eyes as she began to sit up.

"Kanerah?" she drowsily asked.

Kalikke let out a sound that wasn't quite a scream. It was more controlled than that. But it did thoroughly express her surprise at the presence of her liege in her bed. She scrambled to get out of bed but got tangled in one of the blankets and instead crashed down onto the wooden floor with a loud _thud_.

"Kanerah!" The sound and motion woke the Baroness up quickly, and she leaned over the edge of the bed to check on her Tiefling companion. The woman had an expression of shock still plastered on her face, as if the fall hadn't affected her at all. The Baroness came to a realization when she noticed that she was not looking into the deep ruby orbs of Kanerah but instead Kalikke's sparkling blue eyes.

_"Kalikke"_ she said aloud when she fully realized it.

"Y-your grace..." Kalikke said in a shaky voice.

The Baroness wordlessly withdrew herself back over the edge of the bed, all the way to the other side of it, and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. Her life had lead her to many strange places but this was perhaps one of the most awkward. She had gone to bed with Kanerah but woken up beside Kalikke. She doubted Kanerah had had much of a chance last night to leave a note to explain this to Kalikke.

Kalikke got up off the floor and tried to pull a blanket off the bed to wrap herself up in but quickly let go of it and grabbed another when she realized the first one had been the other end of the blanket the Baroness was using.

"Good morning, Kalikke. I... hope you slept well." The Baroness said. She sat as still as a statue on the edge of the bed and dared not turn to face the other woman.

"Um, yes. And you as well, your grace." Kalikke said. She sat back down on the bed once she was satisfactorily wrapped up in her own blanket.

The Baroness wracked her brain for something to say to try and cut through the uncomfortable air that hung in the room but she was unable to find anything. Luckily, Kalikke was able to find some words to say to break the awkward silence.

"This isn't actually the first time this has happened." Kalikke said with a nervous laugh. "The last time was quite a while ago, though... well before we had the Disk of the Eclipse." Her voice trailed off as she wasn't sure how much more she should really say on the subject.

"Do you two... do you switch overnight very often?" The Baroness asked. If she and Kanerah were going to continue their relationship then this seemed like something she should be prepared for. But at least if it happened again then it wouldn't be quite so... _surprising_.

"It... does happen from time to time. Not very often. We think it's related to the dreams we have but we're not very sure." Kalikke explained.

"And it's not like you can ask an expert about it." The Baroness said with a chuckle.

"Yes, exactly." Kalikke smiled and let out a little laugh.

"I... need to apologize." The Baroness turned and looked across the bed at Kalikke. "I assumed Kanerah would've told you about us and that was wrong of me. I should've talked to you. Especially because of the... unique situation that you and your sister are in. I am really, very, sorry for this. It shouldn't have happened."

"Baroness, I-" Kalikke looked over her shoulder and met the Baroness's eyes. She could tell that the woman truly meant what she said. She paused and mulled the woman's words over in her mind.

"Apology accepted." Kalikke simply said with a grin. "Truth be told, though, waking up next to you was surprising but... not entirely unwelcome."

Once the words came out of her mouth, Kalikke felt her cheeks fill with blush. She had to look back away from the Baroness again. She couldn't believe she had really said that last part. She let out a small, silent, sigh of relief when she heard the Baroness's warm laughter. After a brief pause, Kalikke stood up off the bed and moved towards the window.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep you any longer. You must have many things to attend to today." She plucked some undergarments off of the desk that was normally used to write in their shared diary and tossed them onto the bed, toward the Baroness. "I believe those are yours?" she said with a giggle.

Both women looked at the garments, then at each other, and in unison they smiled and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this pretty early on when I met Kalikke and Kanerah but then as I played more, it turns out it actually (kinda) happens in a scene in the game if you romance Kanerah. So I guess this is kind of my version of that scene, hah.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
